boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 2
This is the second episode of Season 2. After a scary spreaded around Rintis Island, BoBoiBoy and Gopal will go to the Haunted House to investigate it. Plot At about noon, Ochobot came back to business to help Tok Aba, he is wondering why he is fainting many times, BoBoiBoy arrived to the shop and asked Tok Aba if he knows the stories about a Haunted House near the school, Tok Aba said that he knew it but said it's non-sense, the Burgerman shouted to him that it's not non-sense, one time when he is delivering burger, he saw a ghost, later it was proven by Mr.Kumar, he said that the ghost sometimes changes into two things : * Tiger * Human The story took several hours, at the sametime, Gopal also went to the shop, he tried to avoid the haunted house, Ochobot told him that his father is telling the horror story when he said that he should, his father said that his mom, auntie and the rest of the neighbourhood likes his story telling, after that BoBoiBoy and Gopal planned they they will investigate the house to look for ghost!. In the Underground Headquarters, Probe told Adu Du that BoBoiBoy and Gopal will go to a Haunted House to find a ghost, Adu Du doesn't really know what is a ghost looks like so Computer showed a special "Spot the Difference" video to him. At first, a two pictures taken near Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop was seen, the goal is to find the differences between the two pics but later a ghost appeared which scared him, he thought that it was a human technology but Computer explained that ghost are real, Probe also showed his Horror Books Collection to prove that she is right which gives Adu Du : There will disguise themselves as Ghost to trick BoBoiBoy Later Probe and Adu Du scaredly are in the house, Probe warned Adu Du that they should removed there shoes first as a respect when entering someone's house. Still scared, they slowly entered and went to the 2nd floor, Adu Du was surprised why the house is dirty, he said that the Ghost must be lazy, Probe warned him that he should not say that but Adu Du said that he brought his gun and suddenly a rumbling sound was heard which forced them to hide. Two Minutes later, Gopal was taking videos of himself while entering the house along with BoBoiBoy, like Adu Du and Pro be, he is really scared unlike BoBoiBoy who is trying to make fun of by talking to the ghosts but Gopal said that he should not, as they walking in the stairs, Probe and Adu Du are thinking that the sound is coming from the ghost, suddenly'.......................' The Mirror breaks which scared Gopal, in his camera, he said to his mom and dad that they should buy him a Mathematic Book, they continue to search in some rooms when Gopal and BoBoiBoy saw a Square Head Ghost and recognized him as Adu Du, BoBoiBoy finds out that Adu Du is disguising himself as the ghost to scare the people, in his memory, Adu Du still wants to get his revenge, Probe also told BoBoiBoy that although he is evil, he can never be a ghost, as their anger, all characters was about to fight when Fang attacked them outside the house. Probe recognized the boy as Fang, but he is quickly attacked by the Shadow Tiger which forced him and Adu Du to ran away. BoBoiBoy asked him why he attack them, Fang told the reason why : The Reasons 1.It's Fang's first day in school, his new classmates said that he is cute but Gopal said that BoBoiBoy is much cuter and stylish which was believed by his classmates. Gopal wondered why Fang easily got jealous of BoBoiBoy even i. 2.Two months ago about 9:30 in the morning, Papa Zola gave a Mathematic Question : 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 + 15+ 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 = ? Fang answered it as 15, Papa Zola said that he is right but again, Gopal said that BoBoiBoy is much smarter which is proven by Papa and even told his class about BoBoiBoy. Fang told them that Papa Zola told the whole class about BoBoiBoy for more than 3 hours, BoBoiBoy asked him what is the story but instead, Fang attacked him with his Shadow Tiger, BoBoiBoy tried to defeat him but he's weak so he upgraded himself to BoBoiBoy Storm and attacked the Tiger, Fang suddenly changed his powers to Shadow Hands which also changed BoBoiBoy Storm to Cyclone but he failed, Fang was surprised when BoBoiBoy Earthquake rose, Fang finds out that the sun is starting to set, at the sametime, Earthquake tried to attacked him but he quickly disappeared which forced BoBoiBoy to call him a scaredy cat. Back in the Headquarters, Adu Du was really dismay about what happened to them, he told Computer to make a fire, there he read one of Probe's Horror Book but later, he burned all the books which taught Probe that he is really a mental age, later Probe drew a Mystery Headed Box Toyol in a piece of Paper. Informations * The Mystery Headed Box Toyol can also be seen in www.monsta.com * This also reveals that Probe's real name is A.R. Probe. * BoBoiBoy Cyclone can also be called "Hurricane". * The chandelier on the Haunted House looks like a Spider. * Second time BoBoiBoy Storm called himself "BoBoiBoy Lightning Power" (Episode 18). Allusions * Geng the Adventure Begins - In one scene, BoBoiBoy said that Adu Du is disguising himself as a ghost to scare people, this scene is almost desame in the film when Singh and Salleh are disguising themselves as the Durian Ghost. ms:Musim 2, Episod 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Horror Episodes